Hawk Feather Knights
Hawk Feather Knights This military organization was formed in the 4th month of 1375. The founding Knights are nearly all former members of Waterdeep's Crimson Eagles. Formation Errol "Hawk" Hawkins left Waterdeep in the 3rd month of 1375 under an exiled status. He ventured north and connected with friends in the Dwarven community (specifically Gregor Silverforge). The dwarves welcomed Hawk as a hero. Hawk took on several missions alongside Gregor's son Harrold. One of these missions ended in a bizarre fashion. Hawk and Harrold were ambushed by fiendish beasts, one of which was wearing a collar with a snake emblem on it. After defeating these beasts, a portal opened and an older version of Hawk stepped through. This 'Future Hawk' relayed a brief message to 'Present Hawk'; stating that it was important to the future fight against Scallindra that Hawk protects Gregor and his creations, and to obtain the Blades of Time. The meeting ended when the Hawks were attacked by some Time Guardian Automaton. This spurred Hawk into forming the Hawk Feather Knights. These Knights would be tasked with protecting the Silverforges' and with fighting Scallindra and her Legion of Annihilation. Meanwhile, in Waterdeep, during Hawk's incarceration, and later his exile, the Crimson Eagles were dealt a mortal blow. Their ship fell into a trap and many of its members were captured or killed. This defeat, combined with the recent loss of Captain Miller and multiple desertions, and executions, led to the Military Unit being disb anded. Its remaining members were re-imprisoned, sent to other units, or simply let go. After Hawk's visit with his future self, he set about recruiting his former comrades. Once assembled, they formed the Hawk Feather Knights. Goals The organization is relatively new, and as such its goals are not yet clearly defined. At its core, the Knights want to see the threat that is Scallindra ended. They also seek to eject the Githyanki from Faerun. To this point, Hawk knows that something Gregor Silverforge creates is important in the fight against Scallindra, thus it is paramount that he is protected. Members Errol 'Hawk' Hawkins: Leader and Founder Harrold 'Hairy' Silverforge: Son of Gregor Silverforge Melgard Garlson: dwarf from the Silverforge community, fought with the Crimson Eagles at Mholor Durinhal Red Crow Juniel Starmantle Atreus Noah 'Cy' Fenster Wong Fei-hung Charles 'Chuckles' Benson Militus 'Mal' Malum Dexter Mordengard Andreev 'Southy' Kirilenko Casson 'Shifty' Aldritch Holdings The Hawk Feather Knights have two primary holdings, located in the Nether / Rauvin Mountains Durimek: A dwarven fortress recently reclaimed by Hawk and Hairy Silverforge. Durimek is located in the highest peaks of the Rauvin Mountains. The Fortress guards the entrance to a very productive limestone and silver mine. In 1374 an earthquake caused damage to Durimek. Upon reclamation, the Silverforge family began repairs for the Fortress and mines. As of mid 1375, these repairs are on-going. Hawkfeather Hall: Located in the rocky foothills of the Silverymoon Pass (between the Nether and Rauvin Mountains), Hawkfeather Hall is a dwarven fortress that was lost for a generation. The Fortress is a family holding of the Silverforge's. The location is sometimes referred to as Hawk's Nest. This Hall is a considered the primary seat of the Hawkfeather Knights. Residing at the Hall are the Silverforge family, most of the Hawkfeathers (including Errol Hawkins), about a dozen dwarves beholden to the Silverforges, and 2 squires (currently attending Sir Charles Benson, and Sir Noah Fenster). A small, but growing community of refugees and commoners has begun to form in the surrounding area of Hawkfeather Hall, with part of the Fortress itself opening up to be an ad hoc market place. Hawk Feather Knight PrC Category:Groups Category:Hawk Feather Knights